Aishiteru, Naruto
by Haruka Hayashibara
Summary: "Aishiteru.. un,"/ "Apakah mengatakan itu sangat sulit bagimu, Naruto?"/ "Pergi, un? Dengan.. siapa, un?"/ "Dengan Sasuke-sama,"/ DEG / "Tak akan kubiarkan kau mengambil Narutoku!"/ "Bagaimana perasaanmu saat itu, un? Apa kau mencintaiku, un? Kau tidak pernah membalas perkataan cintaku, padahal aku sangat ingin mendengarnya.. oniisan."


**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning **: OOC | Incest | Yaoi | Typo | Abal | Gaje | dsb.

**Pairing **: Naruto x Deidara | Sasuke x Naruto

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki berambut pirang, dan bermata _Sapphire _sedang berjalan santai dikoridor _mansion_ yang besar dan mewah, ya.. apa lagi kalau bukan _mansion_ keluarganya–_Uzumaki Mansion_. Senyum hangatnya tidak pernah lepas diwajah tampannya. Sesekali ia menyapa beberapa pelayan yang dilewatinya dengan ramah, dan tentu saja para pelayan itu membalas sapaan tuannya dengan ramah juga. Langkah kakinya berhenti dikamar adiknya. Dengan perlahan, ia menekan kenop pintu sehingga pintu ruangan itu terbuka, menampilkan kamar mewah yang didominasi warna kuning–warna kesukaan adiknya itu.

Lelaki itu masuk kedalam kamar itu, dan perlahan menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Melihat adiknya tidak ada diruangan itu, lelaki itu mulai berpikir.

'_Ah mungkin dia sedang berada dibalkon,'_

Pikirnya sambil berjalan menuju balkon. Dan ternyata pikirannya benar, seorang lelaki dengan rambut pirang panjang sedang melamun sambil memunggunginya. Melihat adiknya berada disana, lelaki bermata _Sapphire _itu menyeringai senang.

Perlahan, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati saudara kembarnya. Saat lelaki itu sudah tepat dibelakang adiknya, dengan cepat ia memeluk pinggang ramping adiknya, dan membenamkan wajah tampannya dilekukan leher adiknya.

Adik–saudara kembarnya yang bernama Uzumaki Deidara itu langsung tekejut karena merasakan ada tangan hangat yang melingkari pinggangnya, "Naruto.."

Lelaki yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu tetap membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Deidara sambil menghirup aroma yang sangat disukai Naruto. Terkadang ia mengecup leher putih itu sambil memberikan tanda kemerahan, dan perbuatan itu membuat Deidara mendesah, "Nghh.. Naruto.."

Mendengar desahan adiknya itu, Naruto menyeringai. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, dan menaruh dagunya dibahu adiknya.

"Pagi-pagi sudah melamun, eh?" sindir Naruto sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Aku tidak melamun, un!" balas Deidara sambil menggembungkan pipinya, melihat perlakuan adiknya itu, Naruto tertawa sambil membalikan badan adiknya sehingga berhadapan dengannya.

"Kamu kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanya Naruto tersenyum lembut sambil membelai pipi Deidara dengan lembut. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu pipi Deidara merona, dan itu membuatnya semakin manis dimata Naruto.

"Aku tidak punya masalah apa-apa, un." Jawab Deidara sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Sepertinya Deidara tidak berani memandang mata _Sapphire_ yang selalu membuatnya tak bisa berkutik.

Naruto tau adiknya sedang berbohong, tapi ia tidak mau menanyakannya.

Naruto tersenyum hangat, "Kalau ada masalah, cerita sama kakak, ya?" kata Naruto sambil membelai rambut pirang adiknya.

Deidara memalingkan wajahnya menatap Naruto, dan seketika wajah Deidara semakin memerah karena wajahnya sangat dekat dengan kakaknya.

Melihat wajah Deidara yang memerah, Naruto terkekeh kecil. Ia memajukan wajahnya sehingga semakin dekat dengan wajah Deidara. Mata _Sapphire_-nya menatap lembut mata _Aquamarine _adiknya. Perlahan ia menutup matanya sambil melumat bibir Deidara dengan lembut, Deidara pun menutup matanya untuk mengikuti permainan kakaknya. Ia sudah mengalungkan tangannya di leher Naruto untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Naruto pun semakin erat memeluk pinggang ramping adiknya. Ciuman yang mereka lakukan semakin panas, Naruto menggigit pelan bibir semerah _Cherry_ itu, Deidara yang mengetahui maksud kakaknya, dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya sehingga Naruto dapat memasukan lidahnya dan menelusuri rongga mulut adiknya.

Sesekali ia menghisap, dan memelintir lidah itu sehingga membuat Deidara mendesah, "Nghh.."

Mereka terus melakukan ciuman panas itu, ditemani angin sejuk berhembus dengan lembut yang membuat rambut pirang mereka sedikit bergoyang.

Merasa pasokan oksigen mereka akan segera habis, mereka saling melepaskan ciuman panasnya.

Napas mereka terengah-engah karena ciuman tadi, wajah Deidara yang memerah semakin membuat Naruto gemas. Ia membelai rambut panjang Deidara dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Aishiteru.. un.." ucap Deidara dengan lirih. Mendengar perkataan adik kembarnya itu, Naruto hanya tersenyum. "Mandilah, kamu belum mandi 'kan?"

Melihat kakaknya mulai mengalihkan pembicaraannya lagi, ia langsung tertunduk sedih.

Perlahan ia mengangguk, melihat respon adiknya, Naruto tersenyum. Lalu ia mengangkat wajah manis adiknya sehingga mata _Sapphire_-nya bertatapan dengan mata _Aquamarine_ milik adik kembarnya. "Kalau begitu, kakak mandi dulu, ya?"

Deidara mengangguk.

Naruto mencium bibir Deidara sekilas, sambil berlalu meninggalkan Deidara yang sedang menatap nanar punggungnya yang berjalan munuju pintu.

Naruto membuka kunci, dan menekan kenop pintu. Lalu ia langkahkan kakinya keluar sambil menutup pintu itu dengan perlahan.

Sedangkan Deidara, ia hanya terus menatap nanar kearah pintu yang baru saja tertutup. "Bahkan kau tidak pernah membalas perkataanku," lirih Deidara. Tanpa sadar air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya mengalir, "Apakah mengatakan itu sangat sulit bagimu, Naruto?" lirih Deidara sambil terisak, "Terkadang aku lelah menahan rasa sakitku saat kau sedang bersama dia," racau Deidara sambil terus mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Sebenarnya kau mencintaiku, atau dia?" racau Deidara sambil menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya, "Aku tau, ini salah.. karena kita sedarah, tapi–" Deidara tidak melanjutkan racauannya, ia semakin terisak keras, "–aku mencintaimu, un.."

Sedangkan Naruto, ia sedang berbicara dengan kekasihnya yang menghubunginya lewat ponsel dengan mesra, tanpa mengetahui Deidara yang sangat terluka terus menangis dibalkon kamarnya.

xxx

Naruto berjalan keluar dari kamar adiknya, ia terus berjalan menelusuri lorong _mansion_-nya sambil sesekali mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dilantai dua. Sesampai di depan pintu kamarnya yang berwarna putih gading, ia menekan kenop pintu, sehingga pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan kamar mewah yang sangat klasik.

Mata _Sapphire_-nya melihat _Handphone _miliknya yang bergetar disebuah meja kecil di samping tempat tidur yang berukuran _King size_ miliknya. Ia berjalan dan mengambil _handphone_-nya dan menekan tombol _call _tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya pagi ini.

"_Moshi-moshi_.."

"_Hn. Dobe,_"

Mendengar suara kekasihnya itu, ia tersenyum lebar, "Sasuke? Tidak biasanya kau menelponku pagi-pagi seperti ini,"

"_Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan, Dobe. Bagaimana kalau kita ke pantai?_" usul Sasuke yang tentu saja Naruto sangat senang mendengarnya.

"Mau! Nanti disana kita menginap tidak?"

"_Hn. Dasar Dobe. Tentu saja tidak, besok kita sekolah. Tapi kita disana sampai malam, dan siap-siap aku akan menyerangmu kapan saja,_"

Mendengar perkataan kekasihnya, sontak wajah Naruto langsung memerah, "Dasar mesuum! Dasar Teme!"

"_Hn. Siap-siaplah, aku akan menjemputmu sebentar lagi._"

"Iya.. iya.."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto memutuskan panggilannya. Dengan wajah yang memerah ia mengambil handuk dan berjalan kekamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto sudah selesai dengan urusan mandinya, dan ia sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi dengan kekasihnya.

TIN TIN

Bunyi klakson mobil terdengar dari bawah.

'_Itu pasti Sasuke_,'

Pikirnya sambil tersenyum, lalu ia membuka pintu kamarnya, dan berlari menuruni tangga.

"Naruto-sama, Sasuke-sama sudah menunggu didepan," kata salah satu pelayan yang bernama Umino Iruka.

"Ah iya, umm.. katakan pada Deidara, nanti saya akan pulang larut," balas Naruto sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Baik, Naruto-sama." Kata Iruka sambil menunduk sopan. Naruto tersenyum hangat, "Ya sudah, saya pergi dulu ya.. Jaa~" kata Naruto sambil berlalu.

Di depan rumah, terlihat pemuda berambut _Raven _sedang berdiri disamping mobil mewahnya sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, "Kau lama, Dobe." Kata lelaki yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya sehingga tampak imut dimata Sasuke, "Huh.. biarin!"

Melihat kekasihnya yang menurutnya imut itu, Sasuke dengan cepat mencuri ciuman dari bibir Naruto. Dan tentu saja wajah Naruto langsung memerah karenanya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya terkekeh kecil.

"TEME!"

"Hah.. ya sudah, ayo masuk." Balas Sasuke sambil membukakan pintu mobilnya. Naruto pun memasuki pintu mobil itu, diikuti Sasuke. Mobil itu melanju dengan kencang meninggalkan _mansion_ Uzumaki.

xxx

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang dan bermata _Aquamarine _sedang berjalan dengan riang dikoridor _mansion_-nya dengan senyum hangat diwajahnya. Sesekali ia menyapa para pelayan dengan ramah, dan dibalas dengan ramah pula oleh para pelayan.

Ia mendekati Iruka yang sedang berbicara dengan pelayan lainnya, "Naruto kemana, un?" celetuk Deidara tiba-tiba sehingga membuat Iruka dan pelayan lain yang berbicara dengannya langsung kaget. "Huh.. Deidara-sama mengagetkan saja.." kata Iruka mengelus dadanya yang masih kaget dengan celetukan tuannya.

Sedangkan Deidara hanya nyengir tak berdosa, "Hehe.. dimana Naruto?" ulang Deidara.

"Oh.. Naruto-sama sedang pergi keluar, katanya ia akan pulang larut," jawab Iruka.

Deidara mengernyitkan dahinya, "Pergi, un? Dengan.. siapa, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Dengan Sasuke-sama,"

DEG

Seketika ia merasakan sesak di dadanya, "O-oh.. ya sudah, aku kekamar dulu, ya.." kata Deidara sambil tersenyum dipaksakan. Lalu ia berlari menuju kamarnya dan..

'_Sasuke, ya..?'_

BRAK

..menutup pintunya dengan keras.

Sehingga membuat para pelayan terkejut dengan tingkah tuannya yang menurut mereka tidak biasa.

Sementara di dalam kamar, Deidara mengepalkan tangannya, saking eratnya buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Sasuke Uchiha," gumam Deidara dengan penekanan di perkataannya, "Tak akan kubiarkan kau mengambil Narutoku!" teriak Deidara dengan kemarahan yang memuncak, untungnya kamar ini kedap suara sehingga tidak ada yang mendengar suaranya.

Mata _Aquamarine _yang sedang memancarkan berbagai macam emosi itu melihat jam beker berwarna kuning pemberian Sasuke, yang menurutnya sok mencari perhatian didepan kakaknya itu.

Segera saja ia mendekati jam beker itu dan mengambilnya, menatap jam beker itu dengan kemarahan yang luar biasa dan..

PRANG

..membantingnya sehingga hancur.

"Naruto milikku! Hanya milikku! Aku membencimu Sasuke Uchiha! Sangat membencimu, un!" racaunya sambil mengeluarkan air mata kebencian yang sangat mendalam. Ia terduduk dikasur berukuran _King size_-nya miliknya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

'_Kenapa kau tidak mengerti perasaanku, Naruto? Kenapa Sasuke yang selalu kau nomor satukan, un? Bahkan aku tidak tau apakah kau mencintaiku atau tidak, kau kejam Naruto..' _batin Deidara sambil terus mengeluarkan air matanya.

Tiba-tiba terlitas _memory _saat ia menyatakan perasaannya, padahal saat itu ia tahu kalau Naruto sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke.

**Flashback**

Atap sekolah adalah tempat kesukaan Deidara untuk menyendiri, dan saat ini pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu sedang menunggu kakaknya. Karena hari ini, ia akan menyatakan hal gila yang pasti sulit dicerna oleh Naruto.

"Kau pasti bisa, Deidara! Yosh!" gumam Deidara yang terus mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Ceklek..

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka oleh seseorang.

Tap tap tap

Terdengar suara langkah sepatu seseorang.

"Deidara.."

DEG

Jantung Deidara berdebar sangat kencang sekarang, ia sangat mengenal suara serak dan berat yang menurutnya _sexy _itu.

Langsung saja ia berbalik, dan betapa ia merasa jantungnya berhenti saat itu juga.

Ternyata Naruto sudah berada tepat dibelakangnya dan tentu saja saat berbalik, ia langsung dapat menatap mata seindah langit milik kakaknya itu, dengan jarak yang dikatakan sangat dekat.

'_Astaga.. kenapa jantung ini seperti ini terus, un? Bisa jantungan aku, un..'_

Batin Deidara sambil mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang seakan ingin meloncat keluar saat melihat wajah tampan kakaknya.

"Dei? Kau sakit? Wajahmu memerah.." tanya Naruto dengan polosnya sambil menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Deidara, dan itu malah semakin membuat wajah Deidara memerah seperti buah tomat kesukaan si Sasuke pantat ayam itu.

Dengan panik ia menjauhkan tubuh kakaknya yang sangat dekat sekali dengannya.

Hoo.. ternyata Deidara sedang salah tingkah ternyata, dan parahnya ia seperti itu dengan saudara kembarnya sendiri, ckck.

Karena heran dengan perlakuan saudara kembarnya, Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sehingga terlihatlah pose imut yang semakin membuat Deidara ingin meleleh saat itu juga.

"Err.. Na–naruto, un.." ucap Deidara gugup dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

"Hm?" sahut Naruto sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"I–itu.. a–aku.."

"Katakan yang jelas, Deidara.." kata Naruto yang sedikit jengah dengan saudara kembarnya yang menurutnya sangat aneh itu.

Deidara menggigit bibir bawahnya, _'Kau pasti bisa, Deidara! Kau pasti bisa menyatakan perasaanmu, un! Yosh! Pasti bisa, un!' _batin Deidara yang terus saja menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"A–aku tau ini gila, ta–tapi aku tidak bisa terus-terusan membohongi perasaanku, setiap aku melihatmu jantungku berdebar-debar, tapi saat kau bersama orang lain dadaku sesak, un. A–aku tidak tau kenapa, un.. tapi akhirnya aku mengerti arti perasaan ini, un. Aku tau kita ini se–sedarah, tapi.. a–aku mencin–"

Perkataan Deidara terpotong karena adanya bibir lembut yang sedang melumat bibirnya, mata Deidara terbelalak karena mengetahui kakaknya sedang menciumnya. Dan saat itu Deidara sangat lemas, mengetahui saudara kembarnya yang sangat lemas, Naruto mengeratkan pelukan dipinggang ramping Deidara. Deidara yang mendapat perlakuan yang sangat lembut itu pun langsung memerah.

'_Ciuman pertamaku..'_

Lalu Deidara menutup matanya dan menggantungkan tangannya di leher Naruto.

TENG TENG

Suara bel sekolah menghentikan ciuman mereka, mereka berdua terengah-engah. Naruto tersenyum kecil saat melihat wajah Deidara yang memerah, "Ayo kita ke kelas," kata Naruto sambil mengecup sekilas bibir Deidara.

Deidara mengangguk dengan antusias.

Dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga, ia mengikuti kembarannya yang sedang berjalan menuju kelas.

Hubungan mereka tidak diketahui siapapun. Dan itu membuat Deidara sedikit kecewa, mungkin karena Naruto tidak mau menyakiti hati Sasuke.

**Flashback End**

Deidara mengusap air matanya saat ia teringat waktu ia ingin menyatakan perasaanya, "Kau memotong perkataanku saat aku ingin mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' dengan ciumanmu, kenapa kau memotongnya, Naruto? Apa karena kau tidak mau mendengarnya?" gumam Deidara sambil tersenyum miris, "..Bagaimana perasaanmu saat itu, un? Apa kau mencintaiku, un? Kau tidak pernah membalas perkataan cintaku, padahal aku sangat ingin mendengarnya.. oniisan." Gumam Deidara sambil menekankan kata 'oniisan' di perkataannya.

.

.

.

TBC

Sedikit penjelasan nih, Naruto itu lahir 15 detik lebih dulu, terus baru Deidara, jadi Deidara manggil Naruto kakak.

Hehe maaf pendek, masih prolog-_-

Fict gaje yg baru dibuat lagi-_- pdhl fict yg lama blm kelar2

Tp, ga tau knp lg suka sm pair NaruDei :D

Hehe, Deidara disini agak terlihat OOC

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan, maaf kalau ada Typo, jadi saya minta kritik dan sarannya^^

Gimana sm fict ini? Apa mau lanjut? Kalau ga ada yg review, ga jd lanjutT_T

Oh iya, arigato yg udh review fict Give Me A Happiness :), bentar lagi fict itu akan di update kok :D

Untuk yg minta fict Je Suis De Retour, saya ga tau kpn bs lanjutinnya, soalnya lg ga ada inspirasi utk buat fict itu, gomen minna :) tp makasih yg udh mau mereview fict itu :)

Yang minta fict My Life utk update, gomen krn blm bs update, lg ga punya inspirasiT_T

Untuk crita ini, saya tidak menerima **Flame** kecuali **Flame** yang membangun^^

Review minna ^^


End file.
